Evangeline Wood: Year One
by itsmidnighthere
Summary: It is Evangeline Wood's year one at Hogwarts. What will happen?  Second Generation Harry Potter Story.


So everyone, this is one of my newest stories. :)

Its going to be like a novel I guess. Its meant for Harry But of course I can't put it up in the Queue till January here goes, oh and you can tell me what I should change about it in the mean time in a review. I hope you like it! :D

* * *

Evangeline Wood: Year One

Chapter One: The Sorting

"Wood, Evangeline."

The minute Professor Longbottom called my name; I stopped moving, it was like I was petrified.

"What are you waiting for?" One of my newest friend Brielle Zabini whispered. "Move."

I looked around me and noticed a lot of people looking my way. I gulped and decided to take slow steps to the sorting hat.

Professor Longbottom smiled encouragingly has I finally sat on the stool.

"Good luck," he whispered has he put the hat on.

"Griffindor!" the hat quickly said. I smiled in relief, and practically almost ran to the Griffindor table. I was just so happy. Everyone I knew was happily cheering for me, even James Sirius Potter, my crush.

"I knew you would be with me, Eva!" Rose chimed, like she was the happiest person in the world. You know what? I bet she was.

"Wood, Gabriella."

The whole Great Hall went silent once more has my twin was called up to the sorting.

"What house do you think she will get it?" Rose whispered so quietly that I could barely hear.

"Well, she wanted to be in Hufflepuff," I quietly whispered just has Rose did too me. As I quickly looked at the people around us I could tell they were looking at us.

"Hufflepuff?" Rose and the sorting hat basically said together.

"Wow Rose, you are magical!" I recognized it was James that said that. Wow, James.

"Bugger off, James!" Rose yelled across the table but of course she, was drowned out by the cheers of the Hufflepuff table.

"This stinks! I quit!" Albus Potter yelled from the Slytherin table.

"That's nice, because you can't quit being a Slytherin!" James said, and smirked has Albus sat back down again.

"Mister Potter!" Headmistress McGonagall yelled. "I hate to have to say this, but one more interruption and I will take points."

"But we have just started!" a couple of Griffindors yelled back, uh oh. This was not going to turn out right.

"Started what?" Headmistress McGonagall questioned. "Making fun of the Slytherins?" Whoa, when was she on the Slytherin side?

"Sorry, Headmistress." When did James Sirius Potter ever say "sorry"? Something must be wrong. I shall find that out later.

"Now that we got this covered, lets continue on with the sorting!" Headmistress McGonagall chimed, then everyone went quiet, waiting for Professor Longbottom to read the last of the names.

The last few people being called went rather quickly, then it was Brielle Zabini's turn to go up.

"Oh I hope she gets in Griffindor!" Anna Finegan whispered excitedly. Many people looked her way and she looked back down, blushing.

"Zabini, Brielle."

"If she is in Griffindor I swear-" Fred started to say but was cut off by James.

"Shut up!"

"Griffindor!"

"Well it looks like your luck ran out," I teased Fred. Fred had a disgruntled look.

"Hello people," Brielle said in a fancy like fashion.

"Hello to you too," Anna said. "What?" She questioned has everyone looked at her.

"That's it, I'm moving on the other side of James," Fred said quickly.

"Oh no you aren't," James said has he moved closer to a girl.

"But I wanted to sit there!" Fred whined.

"AHEM!"

Everyone (including me) who was talking immediately looked towards Headmistress McGonagall.

"Now that I got your attention. Filtch would like to inform you that no one is allowed to go to the Forbidden Forest. Also students under 3rd year are not permitted to go to Hogsmeade. Thank you. That would be all. Let the feast begin!"

So many gasps filled the air has plenty of food appeared on each table.

"Now this is what I am talking about!" Rose chimed happily has she began to devour food. "What are you people looking at? Devour food now!"

"Yeah, what Rosie said!"

"I have an idea that I would like to do to the Slytherins," James smiled evilly has he said that.

"Um hello? We are right next too you people," Scorpius Malfoy said. "We can hear everything you people say."

"Then go deaf!" Fred yelled.

"Well maybe I should!" Scorpius Malfoy-wait why am I calling him by his first name?

"Guys, please stop fighting!" Brielle quickly said. "We don't want to get in trouble, you heard what Headmistress McGonagall said!"

"Oh right," Fred said. "Why are we talking to you first years, aah! I have first year germs on me!"

"asda fay you," Rose said while having food in her mouth.

"Are you talking while you are eating?" someone beside James said. Wait a minute, who was that girl?

"Yeah, so what?" Rose said after she swallowed her food. "Why are you not still eating? The desserts going to be here soon!"

"Wow, I am so glad I am not in Griffindor."

"Oh, is that so _Malfoy?_" Rose said turning her back and facing Malfoy. Hah! I am now calling him Malfoy. Hooray for me.

"Yeah, cause my father would kill me."

"What about me?" Albus whined. Most of all the Slytherins looked at him.

"Are you serious, Potter? Your father is Harry Potter."

"Yeah, I know."

"So be quiet."

"Ok."

"Haha, this is funny!" James said chuckling.

"What's so funny about it?" Rose growled trying to hit James, but couldn't. "You suck! Oh look the desserts here!"

"You are awesome Rose," I said it like it was more of a fact.

"I know," Rose said and began to devour the desserts.\

"You got to be serious," Scorpius said disgusted. Rose glared at him.

"Uh oh."

* * *

Until Next time!

**~itsmidnighthere**

P.S Will Rose kill Scorpius? Find out next time! :D


End file.
